Antonio Twistelli
After Spawn destroyed Overt-Kill and appeared in Twists' office and threatened him, he raised the stakes and rebuilt Overt-Kill a second time. At the same time, he became interested in Terry Fitzgerald's activities and sent Overt-Kill after Terry. His plan was ruined again by New York City Police Department officer Twitch Williams who found an Achilles heal in Overt-Kill's armor, and shot a bullet though his brain to reprogram it. Tremor Twist began receiving pressure from Italy for losing Overt-Kill. He began a plan to send a substitute back in his place. Richard Massullo was a mobster who wished to put his life of crime and violence behind him and raise his family. Tony Twist forced him to undergo horrible experiments that turned him into a hideous mutant-cyborg. A creature big and strong enough to murder in Overt-Kill's stead. When Richard escaped, Twistelli had his wife and baby murdered. Having nothing to live for but revenge he tried to blackmail Spawn into helping him. Spawn sympathized for him and gave Massullo a dossier filled with juicy info on Twistelli. Spawn then threatened Twist and told him to stay out of his alleys. Tremor part 2 Later, Richard Massullo returned to New York City and discovered his brother, David Massullo was held captive by Twist. When he arrived to free him, he discovered David was willingly working for Twist. Spawn, angry, interceded and severely injured David. Tremor became angry but had no time and fled with David to a hospital. Spawn then threatened Twist again to stay out of his, and Terry's lives forever. The Vatican Secret Police Tony's business began getting hit. Tony turned to Jason Wynn for help. Wynn tells him the men are too powerful and he can't help him. Tony visits his brother, Bernardo Twistelli, who is a preacher. Bernardo turns him away and tells him he's a disgrace to the family name. He tells him the Vatican Secret Police, the world's most dangerous and powerful organization, is coming for someone in his organization that serves God and plans on turning the current Hellspawn to fight for them. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Twist is the leader of the New York Mafia and his men were loyal to complete any orders he gave. * * : Twist was able to formulate advanced plans and maneuver various parties to different locations as a part of his master plans. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = | Notes = * When the WildC.A.T.s were reorganized by Savant, they fought crime in New York, including criminals working for Tony Twist. Twist responded by forming an alliance with other criminals to fight the heroes. At the time, WildC.A.T.s was part of the Image universe, though since then they were split off with the rest of the Wildstorm properties. Consequently, those events may no longer be in canon. | Trivia = | OtherMedia = File:Antonelli Twistelli Todd McFarlane's Spawn 001.jpg|Tony Twist on HBO's Spawn. * Tony Twist appeared in the animated Spawn series on HBO, of course in that show, he was missing a finger on his left hand. | Links = }}